magcial_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
When The Creatures Attack
'''When The Creatures Attack '''is the twelve-episode in Magical Creatures. Plot Incuzza plan has failed in the past against other creatures. Her plan is to become young again, she needs is to drain off many creatures' powers. She started draining Ecabra, as she laughs in terror. Nick and Lauren spend time with Joey, Robert, Tammy, and Elena talk about their day, as Nick is busy doing his test for Science, as other Scientist does tests for their practice exam. Lauren is busy cleaning up the house, as she goes shopping and meeting them. Gad and Ariel are playing upstairs, as Gad lets his creature spends time with others. Ariel wants to know, where they are? Tavo, Pixie, Eleves, Nordic, Grucia, and Frogon all go to practice their powers, as Tavo talks about his humor, as Nordic admits his humor is better, as it got better all over the years. Pixie wants to know, how many days in winter, as Tavo knows is about to her. Incuzza comes and attacks the other magical creatures, as she battles them in a long fight. Incuzza blast them away, leaving Nordic and Frogon energy powers to be drained. As Tavo and others have escaped, to safety. Incuzza vows to find more. Tavo friends are scared, as Pixie wants to go home, The others want to as well. Tavo disagrees, as he needs to find the reverse spell to get, Nordic and Frogon powers back. Pixie needs a tactic, to draw Incuzza out, to get it. Tavo knows it's hard, as he thinks. They need to fight her, with a combination. Tavo feels Nordic and Frogon location in the woods. Nick goes to Jeanette Woods's house, as her creature Anantoa appears to serve with Woods. Nick wants to know more about the other creatures including Anatoa. Ivor is evil and very dangerous, as if he breaches, he will do a lot of damage. Jeanette tells Nick, that many creatures have banished by the Council Of Infinity, which includes Tavo. Nick didn't know about it, as Nick hopes Tavo comes back home, as Lauren comes and sees Nick. They get home, as Nick knows that Tavo is banished to Earth for unknown reasons, years ago. Lauren wants to know, where he is. Tavo, Eleves, Grucia and Pixie, all go out to battle the witch. Tavo hides to attack her but failed. They all combined their power but again it's no use. Incuzza drained many of Tavo's friend's powers, as he is angry. He started to dodge past many of Incuzza powers, as Tavo ambushed her. That kept Tavo to take the book, as he finds a reversing spell. He turned anyone back to normal, as Incuzza youth is gone back to her old self. She is defeated by Tavo, as his friends are back to normal. Tavo comes back home, as Nick and Lauren are not impressed by Tavo. He wants to know why, as Nick wants to know why he was banished from the Creature World to Earth. Tavo is shocked to find out, about it. Characters Magical Creatures * Tavo * Eleves * Nordic * Pixie * Grucia * Frogon * Ecabra * Anantoa Main Characters * Nick Ridley * Lauren Ridley * Joey Newman * Robert Newman * Tammy Newman * Elena Newman * Gad Newman * Ariel Ridley * Jeanette Woods Evil Magical Creatures * Incuzza Cast Trivia * Incuzza has spells from the book * Anantoa is the first person to be banished to Earth * Tavo ripped Incuzza book * Gad lets Pixie play with her friends Gallery When The Creatures Attack/Gallery See Also Category:Magical Creatures: Season One Episodes Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Written By Greg Weisman